A nanosecond time-resolved fluorescence detection technology will be applied to develop quantitative, highly sensitive, immunofluorometric assays for simultaneous measurement of several reproductive hormones in a single sample. In Phase I which was a feasibility study, luteinizing hormone was used as a model analyte. In Phase II multiple analyte capability will be investigated for hormones of clinical interest such as human chorionic gonadotropin (hCG), luteinizing hormone (LH), follicle stimulating hormone (FSH), prolactin, progesterone, estradiol and testosterone. A prototype, automated random analyzer will be developed and reagent menu will be expanded to include all hormones mentioned above. Multiple analyte capability will be demonstrated by developing a prototype two analyte assay for simultaneous measurement of LH and FSH. The automated immunofluorometric assay system is intended for use in physician's office and, therefore, the objective would be to design an easy to use, fast, cost-effective and rugged system.